


Consequences of (Temporary) Divinity

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [62]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPF happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of (Temporary) Divinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



On the whole, Pteppic knew he had got off lightly. The odd dreams and strange visions he could blame on local cuisines, and assorted wigs were usually enough to fool any would be “believers” until they wandered away in search of a less transient deity. But the occasional urge to upend the lives of passing strangers was irresistible. In Genua he discovered that he could appease it by writing out the scenario and posting it on walls in the dead of night. He always included a disclaimer: “Thiss is Fikshun. Any Ressemblince To You or Youre FRiends Is Purelly Coinsidental.”


End file.
